The Magic Whistle
by Priestess Risu89
Summary: What happens when a crazy sess fan find a whistle that can bring dog demon to to spot of the blower? BAd things for Sesshomaru-sama.... bad things. hurmor rr pls


Sess's Hell Day  
  
Disclaimer : damn.. someone tell me why I didn't think of this series.. Oh well it's not mine so nawh.   
  
Authors notes : Hey this is for all the Fluffy fans out there *shouts* Sess fans unite *ahem* anyway.. this is what i would do.. if I or any Sesshomaru fan girls would do if we had a magic whistle.   
  
"Ah,.. I am SOOO bored." Risu said stretching out her arms over her head, "Lets go do something..." She looks over at her friend who is sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Well, whatcha wanna do..?" Eme asked, stand up from bed and walked near the door. Risu stretched again and look over at Eme.   
  
"I dunno, go for a walk..." Risu pondered, "just a suggestion.." Risu stands up and walks to the edge of the room, near her friend and gives her a questioning look.   
  
"Why not, we got nothing better to do, right?" Eme nodded and started to walk out of the house and into the garage. Risu followed smiling.  
  
Eme reaches for door of garage, " Now brace yourself Meghen, this place hold's some pretty creepy shit.." Eme chuckled a little and opened the garage door.   
  
Risu and Eme walk in garage with life and death in mind, spider webs all over. Most of witch is covered in shadows, " oh, what's that.." Risu said reaching out to a furry 'stuffed animal'.   
  
Eme looks over at Risu, "What's what?" She sees Risu grabbing for the 'stuffed animal.', "Aw, its so cute,. I didn't know my old toys were out here.." Eme thinks for a moment.  
  
Risu screams in a silhouette in the background and Eme laughs, "Wait, we don't keep any toys around out here..." Risu still silhouetted runs across background screaming madly, "GET IT OFF ME,.. GET THIS FUCKING POSSUM OFF OF ME!!" Eme starts to chuckle and Risu walks back up near her, with scratches all over and smacks the back of Eme's head.. "Jerk, why didn't you tell me it was real?"  
  
Eme chuckled in her speech, " I didn't know.. lol"   
  
They both walk out of garage, one more bruised then the other, and walk the bikes up to the back road. They keep walking until the reach a paved road, " So to the nature center?"   
  
Eme nods again, then walk up to the road. They both ride the bikes one mile down to the nature center bye Eme's house. When they get there..  
  
Risu peddles a bit fast as the reach the entrance, they both go past the gate and are now in a nature path. Risu looks over to Eme.  
  
Eme grins, "So Meghen, you wanna race?" She smiled and sped up in front of me. Risu looked down at the muddy path below her, then to her friend ahead of her and muttered 'Sure' with a grin under her breath.   
  
Risu sped around the corner and turned quickly to catch up to Eme, but there was a big puddle of mud.  
  
Thick and grew too, Risu turned to sharply, the bike flipped and she landed face first into the mud.  
  
When Eme rushed back to help Risu Struggled covered in mud and sewage onto her bike. Eme screamed with a laugh in her voice, " You ok Risu?"   
  
Risu smirked and started to ride her bike faster and faster scooting away, "Yeah, I'm fine... But your not. Cause I'm winning!" and Risu sped quickly out of view..   
  
Eme growled "Urge." "damn it Meghen... " She quickly got on her own bike and sped down the road. After a few hours they stood look onto the marsh, crossing there arms around their legs.   
  
"Ah, well at lest this was better then sitting at home right?" Risu suggested..  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is.." Eme answered, Risu then looked over to the water and began to crouch to the spot that seemed to glimmer..  
  
"What's this.." She said as she crouched forth even more and began to reach her hand out.  
  
"Oh, leave it be, remember what happened last time you did this.. " Eme stated remind her of the garage incident, damn those possums. But never the less Risu reached her hand out and grabbed something rather shinny,  
  
" Hey look, " she said pointing down at the thing in her hand.  
  
Eme lifted her head up and tried to see it. But she pulled her hand out in a second when Risu flung it at her head.   
  
When Eme caught it she examined carefully, "Wow, its a really nice Whistle... " She said twisting the whistle back and forth in her hands, " A dog whistle, I think."   
  
Risu and Eme rode their bike back to Eme's house, the whole while Risu holding the whistle in her left hand, looking at the engraved language that neither of them could translate or even recognize.   
  
When they got back Risu walked in the door slowly after Eme did. Risu was still looking wide-eyed at the whistle, keeps walking when she should have turned.  
  
*Thud*   
  
She ran smack face-first into a wall. Risu paused for a minuet, shook her head and kept walking, "Ow, that kind of hurt XD" She went to put the whistle to her lips and Eme showed up behind her.  
  
"What the hell Risu," She turned and smacked the back of her friends head and muttered 'baka'.  
  
"Hey!,.." Risu protested, "What was that for?" She pulled her hand behind her head and rubbed it as if it were sore.   
  
" You idiot, who knows where that's been and your gonna put your lips on it. Ack.." Eme smirked as she reached under a cabinet, "let me sterilize it for you, then you can have it. Ok?"  
  
"Ok.." Risu nodded and walked over to the phone, "But I gotta go, I'm gonna call my mom..." Eme smiled and took out the sterilizer and began on the whistle.   
  
After Risu got off the phone and Eme got done with the whistle some time later they both went to Eme's backyard. " Hey, you think this thing works, on dogs I mean?"  
  
Eme shrugged, "Why not try it, maybe it will call my Jenna, " She pointed to her dog that was across the yard near the woods.   
  
Risu brought the whistle to her lips and blew, but nothing happened, the dog just stayed in its place and kept sniffing that the ground. So she tried again. She blew hard as she could, but still nothing.   
  
After they both realized it was a waste of time they turned around and walked back inside. Once there they plopped on the couch and Eme reached for the remote. But outside was hear an odd noise.  
  
Like the falling of something heavy, like a plane. So they both go up and looked out the window, "What was that?" Risu even questioned. Yet they saw nothing.  
  
So Eme, still hearing it walked out the front door, followed bye Risu. They stood outside and looked straight up, nothing. So they went to the backyard. Still nothing.   
  
As Eme walked back in the house's door Risu stopped in her tracks, "Its getting louder.." She looked up again and saw something. SO she ran as fast as she could to the house. After they heard a loud 'thud', they went out to investigate.   
  
There was a large hole in Eme's yard that they walked to, and they heard moaning. "Hey, it might be a person, you hear that... the moaning.." She asked Eme. But she shook her head, there was no way a human could survive that fall. But there it was again, the moan and a cry.  
  
"Damn it! Where they hell?!?" They heard the voice speak that from the crater. They both stood over the hole and looked down.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" they screamed...  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" the man screamed..  
  
"AHHH!!" they all three screamed together, until Risu saw something.  
  
She bent her head a little further down and looked at the mans face, "Oh my god! Holy shit!" She gasped, she turned and pulled Eme near her, "That-that-that-that's.. Sesshomaru!!!!"  
  
They both screamed a tiny scream of delight as they lifted the hanyou out of the hole agents his will.   
  
a/n Me and my friend Eme, with our favorite char from Inuyasha, what kind of torture will we put our poor Sesshomaru through next, read chp 2 and see. 


End file.
